Automated systems are used for producing ophthalmic lenses as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,839. These systems have achieved a very high degree of automation and enable lenses to be molded, removed from the molds, further processed and subsequently packaged, all without any direct human involvement. Even with highly automated systems, however, it has been necessary for each package to be checked visually by personnel to verify that the package contained a lens. These arrangements have increased manpower requirements and the associated labor costs. Automated loading of lenses without verifying an actual transfer of a contact lens into a package can result in more than two percent of processed packages being shipped without a lens. This is more than ten times the average rate found on one production line which uses manual loading of lenses.
In one prior art system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,715, detection of a lens in a package is accomplished by backlighting the package with diffuse light and performing an optical inspection with a video camera. In this system, the package is illuminated from the bottom and a camera module disposed over the package takes a picture of the package. The image is processed by a computerized image processing system to determine whether the lens is missing from the package. While this approach works relatively well, it is expensive and software intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,504 discloses a system and method for inspecting a hydrated contact lens by illuminating the lens and photographing with a camera the flourescent light generated in the lens or in some portion of the receptacle and blocked by the lens. In the preferred method, the lens is provided with an ultraviolet absorbing medium. In one embodiment, light having certain wavelengths will induce fluorescence in the lens and cause the lens to appear as a bright area against a dark field. Defects in the lens appear darker than the surrounding areas. In another embodiment, a part of the lens holding receptacle or support is made to fluoresce by exposure to light having wavelengths outside of the range of wavelengths used by the camera. These wavelengths do not cause lens fluorescence such that defects appear as light areas within the lens.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new type of lens detection system which provides low cost detection with high accuracy. The detection system may be used as part of an automated detection system which includes a transport and ejector conveyor for ejecting any defective packages which the automated detection system determines are missing lenses in the packages.